Survival Mode (Player)
Survival Mode '''Is an option when you create a character. You will get debuffs, like Hunger if you haven't eaten in 45 minutes (Realtime), and Starving if you haven't eaten in 2 Hours. It is like Mediumcore, except you drop lower tier items. Changes Buffs: Hunger (Stats are lowered slightly) Starving (Stats are lowered more, and you take 1 damage every few seconds) Full (Stats are slightly Raised) Thirsty (Stats are lowered) Very Thirsty (Stats are drastically lowered) Refreshed (Stats are slightly raised) Dark (When you are in the dark, you take 10% more damage, but move 10% Faster) Scared (If you are in the dark to long, or fighting something you shouldn't be at the moment, your movement speed and regeneration will slow down) Tired (Slower) Exhausted (Stats lowered, slower) The buffs from the Campfire and Honey negate some debuffs. New stats: Hunger (Goes down by 1 every Minute, 200 Max) You will get hungry if you haven't eaten anything in 45 minutes, and starving if you haven't eaten anything in 2 hours. Thirst (Goes down by 1 every Second, 1,000 Max) You get thirsty if you haven't drank anything in 250 seconds, and very thirsty if you haven't drank anything in 750 seconds. Warmth (Goes down by 1 bar underground, 2 in Snow Biome, 3 if you are frozen, and 1 during the frost moon. Goes up by 1 if you are in the desert, 2 In the lowest part of the Caverns, 2-3 next to a campfire, 4 in the Underworld, and 3 if you are on fire. Affects regeneration, movement speed, and damage taken. Max of -10 Cold, and 10 Heat.) Try to keep your heat around 0, for minimum negative effects. Fatigue (Goes down by 1 every minute, max 25. Sleeping brings it back up from 5-20, depending on the time you went to sleep) Other things: Torches burn out in 1-10 minutes. Enemies are better at tracking/hunting you. You have a chance to not craft things. Example: Things lower than tier 2 have a 95% chance to be crafted, Tier 3-4 have a 90% chance, 5-6 have an 85% chance, 7-9 have an 80% chance, Luminite things are always crafted, and 10-11 have a 75% chance. Arrows have a chance break without hurting the enemy, unless they are tier 5+. Reforging has a low chance to break things after 10 reforges. NPCs are more helpful, and will give you free items like wood, torches, arrows, bars, or even armor pieces and weapons. The Travelling Merchant will stay for a Terraria week to a month if you pay him 50+ Gold. If you pay him more than 1 Platinum, he will be the Asian Merchant, and will permanently stay. Almost all weapons except for Magic and Summon have a chance to inflict Bleeding. When you Right-click a bed, an interface will pop up. You can choose to Set spawn point, sleep, or rest. Resting slowly restores fatigue, and makes time go by 50% faster. Character perks! When you create a character, you can choose two of each perk. Tier 1 is unlocked by default, tier 2 is unlocked after you beat the WoF, tier 3 after Plantera, tier 4 after the Moonlord, and Tier 5 is After You have defeated the Moonlord on expert mode 5 times. Perks in '''bold were suggested by other people. Combat Perks Tier 1: Berserker: Increases Melee damage, critical strike and speed by 10%. Tier 1: Ranger: Increases Ranged damage, critical strike and hit chance by 10% Tier 1: Mage: Increases Magic Damage by 10% and reduces Mana cost by 10% Tier 1: Conjurer: Increases Summon Damage by 10% and increases max number of minions by 1 Tier 1: Thrower: Increases Throwing damage by 10%, and have a 5% chance not to consume them Tier 2: Tank: You have 20% more defense, but move slower Tier 3: Bionic Limbs: Attack and Movement Speed are increased by 15%, you take 5% less damage. Tier 4: Master Warrior: All melee stats are increased by 10% and inflict On Fire! Tier 4: Master Ranger: All ranged stats are increased by 10% and inflict Confusion Tier 4: Master Sorcerer: All Magic stats are increased by 10% and heal you 10% of the damage Tier 4: Master Summoner: All summon stats are increased by 10% and inflict Chilled Tier 4: Master Thrower: All throwing stats are increased by 10% and inflict Poison Tier 5: Master Fighter: All damage and critical strike chance is increased by 10%, and inflict random debuffs. Survivability Perks Tier 1: Hiker: Hunger and thirst go down slower, you walk faster Tier 1: Runner: Faster walk speed Tier 1: Glutton: Hunger goes down faster, but your max is increased by 25%, and you take 5% less damage Tier 1: Early Bird: You wake up two hours earlier, and you have a max of 30 Fatigue. Tier 2: Ninja: Increases walking speed and makes you less noticeable by enemies, but take 5% more damage Tier 2: Cave Delver: You aren't afraid of the dark, you have a low chance to get double ores, but you take 5% more damage Tier 3: Jack of All Trades: all stats are increased Tier 3: Silver Tongue: shop prices cost 15% less, and you can get a free item less than 5 gold every Terraria week Tier 3: Insomnia: Fatigue increased to 30 and goes down slower, but you have a 20% chance not to sleep. Tier 4: Steel Stomach: You can eat some things that aren't food, but they barely restore hunger. Max hunger is raised by 100. Tier 5: Born of Blood: Items Don't drop on death, hitting an enemy restores health, and 25% of all damage taken is converted to health. Also, the NPC Aitherion will have all of his items for sale when discovered. Crafting Perks Tier 2: Inventor: Reduces chance of not crafting an item by 15% Tier 2: Compromiser: You can exchange 10% of materials for things similar to them: Example: You can make an iron sword out of 1 other metal bar Tier 3: Engineer: You have a 10% higher chance to craft Mechanical items, and craft them with 10% better stats, if they have any Tier 3: Archaeologist: You can craft Ancient things with a 10% higher chance to not break them, and they have 10% better stats Tier 4: Alienologist: Martian and Luminite things have a 10% higher chance not to break, and have 10% better stats Tier 5: Fast Start: You spawn with 60 Iron/Lead bars, 200 Wood, 20 Stone, 20 Torches, but have a 5% higher chance to break things you craft.Category:Gameplay